1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to stink bait and in particular to saving the stink bait product to use again and in turn creating monetary savings for the fisherman.
2. Prior Art
When a fisherman uses stink bait to fish for this type of bait loving fish, as to Catfish, the fisherman has to throw away the bait at the end of that day's fishing time, be it one hour or one day.
An extensive patent search was done and no other patent used the idea of saving the stink bait, with no mess or smell, for the next fishing trip.